Hello Sailor
by Prince Darkcloud
Summary: Smoker is on shore leave for a week. He had planned for a week a well deserved rest and relaxation, but all that changed when he met a fiery local. SmoAce/AceSmo. Collab.
1. Bit Dicks Aren't Good

**Chapter 1**

Smoker was walking down the gangplank, a slight wobble in his step, as he hadn't been on land in weeks. He breathed in the air of the town, a small smile making its way onto his face as he walked down the dock. His ship was going on shore leave for the next week. All the boys were grateful for the time on land, away from the watery battlefield.

Ace was on his way into the nearest pub, ordering up a drink with a few of his buddies. He loved raising a little hell here and there, it made him feel so much more alive. And maybe there would be some fresh meat in the pub that night too, to get down and dirty with...

Smoker could hear a rowdy crowd in a nearby pub. It had already been dark for a little while, and drunkards were to be expected, especially in a seaside town. He walked over to the open door and stepped inside.

When the other walked through the door, Ace was the first to notice, and grinned, a little sloppily from the drinking he was doing, but all the same... He pushed his friend in the shoulder playfully, trying to get his attention. Which only made his drunken companion shove him back. Which started an all out brawl.

Smoker sighed. This wasn't how he'd imagined spending his first hour back on land. He noticed that the other customers were starting to get riled up, and if he didn't interfere soon, things would only get worse. He hurried forward and grabbed the black haired-man, pulling him off a blonde man.

Ace grunted as he was yanked off, slumping against the person grabbing him. He looked behind him and grinned. "Hey, sailor," he said...in a rather suggestive manner.

Smoker frowned at the slight come-on, trying to get the man back up on his own two feet. "C'mon, you drunk, don't go creating a disturbance. You wanna fight, take it outside."

"I'm not drunk, he's drunk!" Ace whirled around and gripped Smoker by the lapels. "But like I was saying: hey, sailor, you free tonight?" He really didn't care if Smoker wasn't interested; he was determined. He would get his way in the end.

Perhaps in a week Smoker would've easily been able to decline, but he'd gone so damn long without and, really, this freckled man was quite attractive. He couldn't bring himself to want to refuse. "At least let me get a little drunk first."

"Oh, hell yeah, honey, let's party," Ace laughed, grinning and grinding against the other with a purr. He tugged him over to the bar and ordered them both drinks. He was definitely going to make this a night to remember.

Smoker sat down on one of the stools and gladly downed his first of what was sure to be countless tankards of ale. After an hour of hearty drinking, a drunken flush had spread over his face. "So what's your name, anyhow?"

"Ace. You?" The freckled teen grinned and leaned against the counter, chin in his hand as he rested his elbow on the granite counter. "And yeah, that's my real name."

Smoker reached up and tapped his nametag, smirking a touch. "Smoker, and yes, that's my real name. I'm a Captain." Well, it was the name he'd always known, whether or not his mother had given him that name when he was born.

"Oooh, captain," Ace replied, leaning in. "That's sexy." He poked the nametag. "Nametag, too... You're that important, hm? Sure you should be associating with the riffraff like me?"

"Whaddya mean 'riffraff.' Are you some sort of thug?" Smoker frowned, the idea of Ace being just a street bully turned him off a bit.

"Nah, I'm better than that," Ace laughed, grinning and swaying a bit with music they kept playing. "But you know... Young and handsome, bad boy thing." He was playing it up a bit...

"Oh really?" Smoker's voice was a touch condescending as he spoke to Ace, "I've yet to see the bad boy part. To me you just look like some kid." He quickly finished off his mug. "Ahh, that's some good shit..."

"Trust me, babe, I'll show you the bad boy part soon." Ace grinned and took his own shot, snickering.

Smoker leaned over a bit, whispering to Ace. "I think I'm drunk enough to want to know just how much of a bad boy you really are."

"Mhm, not just bad, I'm naughty too," Ace chuckled, grinning and gripping Smoker's lapels. "My place is real close to here and no ones home, wanna find out for real, babe?" Ace was more than happy to show Smoker to his bed.

"Lead the way." Smoker used a hand to grope unabashedly at Ace's ass, a shit-eating grin plastered on his face.

Ace shot a cocky smirk as his ass was groped. He led Smoker down the street and towards his small house. It was littered with clothing on the inside but that was probably because there was no one there to clean up after them.

"Live here alone?" Smoker asked as he carefully removed his uniform, not wanting to wrinkle his jacket.

"Nah, got my baby bro... But he's..." Somewhere. Oh well. He pulled Smoker into his room and flopped back, starting to pull back his clothing.

"Ah." Smoker got to work on his belt and undid the button and zipper, crawling onto the bed after Ace.

Ace quickly flipped them over and straddled the man, shoving his pants down and tossing them away. "Let's get this show on the road, babe..." He purred, grinning and gripping Smoker's shaft through his underwear.

Smoker bucked into Ace's hand, grunting a bit at the sudden pleasure. He worked his hardening cock through the opening in his underwear before bringing his hands to Ace's hips. He began rubbing hot tip against Ace's ass.

Ace groaned and ground down against him. He reached over onto the bedside table, grabbing a bottle of lube and slicking up a hand, then reaching back to slick up Smoker's cock.

"Ohh, yeah..." Smoker was struggling to keep from bucking up against Ace's hand. His own hand went to Ace's cock, palming it, finger tickling over the slit.

Ace groaned and shuddered, bucking into the hand on his shaft. He stroked Smoker's shaft. He groaned again and pressed the tip of Smoker's cock against his hole. He sighed and sunk all the way down, grinning lazily down at the other.

Smoker stiffened at the sudden tightness and pleasurable heat, biting his lip as his body threatened to come prematurely. After a minute or so, he started to buck his hips up into the man above him.

"Aww, damn..." Ace groaned, shuddering at the feeling inside of him. He could feel Smoker's cock twitching and throbbing inside him. "Spent a long time on the decks?" he snickered, moaning as he rolled back onto the shaft inside him. "Damn... Well, I'm gonna make your first bust inside someone the best you've felt in a long time."

"Fuck...been too damn long..." He gripped Ace's hip and slammed inside. "Tch, I'll hold you to that." He smirked as he pounded up into Ace's ass.

Ace moaned as he rode Smoker's cock, hands clawing down the captain's pale chest. He rolled his hips, working Smoker's length as he brought him to climax.

Smoker wasn't going to last too much longer, gripping hard onto Ace and thrusting roughly. He reached up and took hold of Ace's cock, jerking him as they both hurried to climax.

"Fuck!" Ace grunted, hole fluttering and clenching in rhythmic movements as they came together. He pulled up off Smoker's cock; it felt so empty without Smoker inside. He groaned and went completely limp, making a face at all of the cum inside of him. Oh well, whatever. He wiped most of it off onto the sheets, then flopped down and yawned.

Smoker sat back, panting as he caught his breath. A minute later, he was climbing off the bed, fastening up his pants and searching for his shirt. It had to be somewhere amidst this mess.

Ace opened his eyes and looked over with a frown, sitting up on his elbows. "Hey," he whined, "where're you goin'?"

"I still have to check in to the inn, secure my room. If I don't I'm without a place to stay for a week." It wasn't his usual style to just 'dine and dash' if you will, but he really did have to get going.

"Well, you could stay here. You're sexy enough."

"Glad I fit your physical requirements. Even so, I can't just not show up. Plus I don't like the idea of staying in a stranger's house for a week." Ah, there it was. He slipped on his shirt and buttoned it back up.

"Well...will you come back?" Because Ace was seriously liking the dick this guy had. He groaned and sat up, holding his aching backside. Well, that at least meant he had fun while it lasted.

"If we see each other again, it's cause it was meant to happen." He stumbled out of the messy room towards the door, grabbing his jacket as he went.

Ace was a little frustrated. He by no means wanted a great big relationship out of this, but hey, he liked the morning after, he liked waking up next to someone and then maybe having sex with morning wood. Oh well. Whatever. He flopped down with a great big huff, ready for bed.

Smoker was exhausted by the time he reached the inn, but his troubles didn't end there. The final check-in time had been 11 o'clock, and it was now well past 3. He cursed as he paced around the lobby. Luckily, one of his buddies had just been getting back from a night on the town and he got to stay with him that night. They quickly decided that sharing the tiny room with only one bed was way too awkward for it to continue.

The next morning, Smoker was sitting at an outdoor café, reading the paper and eating his breakfast, just enjoying the morning.

Ace had been chatting up the pretty cashier, flirting openly and annoying some of the people who were waiting for their order while the other cashier was swamped with customers. He looked over and saw Smoker, getting an idea. He excused himself and went to plop right in the chair opposite Smoker. "Mornin', sailor. Like the small town charm?"

Not expecting the sudden intrusion, Smoker jumped a little, sloshing a bit of coffee onto his pants. He looked up at the uninvited guest, only a little surprised to see him sitting there. "Yeah, its nice. Quiet."

"The quiet depends on where you are," Ace told him with a chuckle as he leaned back in the chair. "So, we met again. Was this supposed to happen?" he teased, not actually buying into that sort of thing in the slightest.

"Small town; doesn't count. We were bound to run into each other eventually." He covered, almost embarrassed he'd said something like that the night before.

"Aw, come on, babe, you know you coulda gone to the other side of town. Town's big enough for us not to notice each other if we were strangers and we passed by twice." Ace grinned and leaned over to playfully smack Smoker on the shoulder.

"Suppose that's true." Smoker took another sip of coffee as he sized Ace up, trying to figure out exactly who this guy was without directly asking him.

Ace hummed, leg crossed over the other with his arms folded behind his head, obviously very relaxed. "You seem tense. It's supposed to be your time off, right? Take a load off."

"I'm naturally tense." Plus, spending months on the battlefield didn't exactly help calm one's nerves. But Ace was right; he needed to chill. "What would you recommend?"

"Lots of sex, nice day at the beach, some whiskey," Ace laughed, grinning. "Maybe add some you and me in there."

"Wouldn't doing that every day get boring?" Smoker finished off his coffee and folded his paper, tossing it on the table and crossing his arms, sitting back.

"You shake it up a bit," Ace replied with a shrug. He yawned and leaned forward. "Besides, you're just here for a week, how can that get boring that fast?" And even if it did get boring, then hell, Ace would liven it up for free.

"I suppose." Smoker stared at Ace a moment more. He certainly did seem interesting, and spending the week by himself would be deadly dull. What could it hurt to at least get a tour of the town? "Wanna show me around?"

"Alright, if you think you really want to." Ace grinned and hopped to his feet, waiting for Smoker to do the same. "I'll show you some nice places to be. Besides my ass of course."

Smoker snorted despite himself and stood up from the table. He'd already paid, so he followed Ace out of the outdoor seating area.

"Here, let me show you out to the streets." Ace tugged Smoker along and started down the street. "Here's where pretty much everything is- groceries and pharmacy, cafes, all that... We've got most of the commercial stuff on the other side of town, but right here's where small business and such takes place."

Smoker took in each and every detail into memory, mostly out of habit. He really liked this town, from what he'd seen so far. He knew he was going to want to come back some day.

"Mhm, and let's see... We've got the beach down there, the docks... Pretty small town, but we have fun here." Ace shrugged and led Smoker down the street, towards the beach. "Fire station, police station... Might pop in and see gramps if he doesn't toss me out at first sight."

"Your grandfather's a cop?" Smoker quirked an eyebrow. Ace certainly didn't act like a cop's kid.

"Mhm. Raised me real good," Ace snickered, obviously sarcastic. "Eh, I'll see him later. He's probably doing something crazy." He tugged Smoker along, going towards the beach. "Wanna sit in the sand and make out?"

Smoker bristled, looking around at the pockets of other people lying around. "Are you out of your mind? I'm not putting on a show for other people to gawk at!"

"What? No one's even at the beach at this time," Ace snorted, "it's a work day, and it's morning. Place is devoid of life except for guys like me who don't have a job and kids playin' hookie."

Smoker frowned. Even though he could probably count the number of people there on just 2 hands, he had just never liked doing that sort of thing in public. But even then, "You're still a stranger to me. I don't kiss strangers."

"But you fuck them in the ass without a condom?"

"Apparently."

"Nice." Ace rolled his eyes and tugged Smoker out onto the sand behind a washed up piece of large driftwood that was more like a small tree. "Wanna stay behind the log and fuck then?"

"What? No!" Smoker pulled away. "Look, I'm not going to put myself out there where anyone can see! You've got a shit ton of nerve." He folded his arms, frowning down at Ace.

Ace frowned and leaned back on his hands and legs spreading slightly, as if trying to appear seducing. He really wasn't, it was just a habit. "Doesn't take nerve, just takes a dick."

"I'm _not_ having sex out here!" Besides, getting sand in places it wasn't meant to be was always a painful hassle.

"Alright, then where do you want to do it?"

In all honesty, the mood had sort of been killed for Smoker. "If I wanted to, it would be behind closed doors."

Ace sighed and rolled his eyes. "You're too vanilla. Oh well. Come on, let's go grab something to drink," he said, getting to his feet and brushing sand away, motioning for Smoker to follow him.

"Excuse me for being old fashioned." He didn't think he was vanilla. He was willing to experiment...maybe...maybe not? "We just had breakfast, the bars aren't even open yet."

"I'm not saying drink like some whiskey, I'm saying drink like some lemonade," Ace snorted, tugging Smoker along. "Come on, my treat, there's a real nice place that makes some great fresh stuff right there on the main street."

Smoker was actually surprised by such a tame suggestion. "Well...alright then." And once again, he was dragged through the streets of the town, following behind Ace.

Ace pulled them into the small shop and ordered them both some lemonade, sighing as he sat down, at one of the tables. "So, what's it like on deck, sailor?"

Smoker sipped at his drink. "It's fine I guess. There are parts I hate, and parts I get satisfaction from. I like knowing I'm defending those who can't defend themselves, but watching kids climb on board, leaving their families and getting put into battle…makes me sick when they get thrown into the line of fire." He looked up at Ace, "Sorry for ruining your fantasy of hot people in sailor suits."

"Oh, babe, you didn't ruin it, I know there're still hotties in sailor suits. I've known for a long time that it's not all fun in the sheets and drinking." Ace shrugged. "Come from being a navy brat, you could say."

"Well, most of them are crabby old men like me." Smoker took another swallow. "Wait, so your dad's a marine?"

"Nope, my grampa, he was an admiral." Ace nodded, shrugging. "Now he's retired off his pension and he goes around beating up naughty kids on the street before falling asleep next to a box of donuts."

Smoker racked his brain for recently retired Admirals. "Wait...you don't mean Garp do you?" His eyes went wide. Admiral Garp was a highly revered man amongst the ranks. Smoker had even served under that iron fist for a couple years.

"Mhm. You know Gramps?" Ace seemed a little more interested now.

"Yes, I served under him my first few years out at sea. He really taught me a lot." Smoker smiled a bit, "But he was a hell of a hardass, and I always got into a shit ton of trouble."

"Try living with him for eighteen years," Ace laughed, grinning and sucking at his lemonade through his straw loudly. "Been out of that house two years, still not enough."

Smoker chuckled a bit. "Well, congrats on making it out in one piece. I was always afraid he might really kill me one day." He finished off his lemonade as well, sighing with satisfaction.

"Welp, when you set enough things on fire and you ignore him enough times he starts to not care," Ace replied with a grin, "probably different on the ships, I bet. But trust me, works at home. After about ten years."

"You said you have a little brother too, right? How did he and your grandpa get along?"

Ace shrugged. "They get along... No they don't. Either way, gramps just thinks we're punks." And he was partly true, but still. "He lives with me now, gramps tends to just front us some money here and there while I'm working on and off."

"I see." Smoker folded his hands and rested his head on his chin, thoughts drifting to his own family.

"Mhm... It's okay. We're dysfunctional but we still...er...function. I guess." Ace laughed and shrugged, smiling lazily as his eyes drooped slightly.

"Well, to each their own I suppose." Smoker stood up from the table. "Shall we?"

Ace shrugged and got up to his feet, nodding. "Yeah. Where you want to go, babe?" he asked, already on his way out the door.

"Well, I'd invite you back to my place, but I got to the inn too late last night." He looked over at Ace with a half smile, "I wouldn't mind seeing your place again."

"Oh, really?" Ace grinned and nodded. "Come on, I'll show you back. Luffy's at school..."

"Let's go then." Smoker followed close behind as Ace led the two of them back to his place.

Ace nodded and lead Smoker back to his house, looking around just in case Luffy had played hooky and he was somewhere in the house. "Alright, he's not here..."

Smoker smirked as he took off his jacket. "And he won't be coming back any time soon, right?"

"Not til two," Ace replied, humming as he shed his shirt, mostly out of comfort and flopping onto the loveseat. "You had something in mind, babe?" he asked, grinning and splaying out invitingly.

Smoker went and stood above Ace. "Well, I had an idea." He smirked as he went to kneel on the little couch.

"Feel free and share those ideas, sailor, gotta spread the seed of creativity." And that wasn't the only seed they should be spreading...

"Well then..." Smoker leaned down and started undoing Ace's pants agonizingly slow. When they were finally undone and gone, he brought his face down to the slowly stiffening member, tongue darting out and licking up the shaft.

"Aw, shit," Ace murmured, shuddering and tossing his head back, hands sliding onto Smoker's shoulders. "Fuck, babe..." He moaned and twisted beneath the feeling, shaking with pleasure. He licked his lips in arousal.

Smoker brought a hand up to Ace's mouth, a couple fingers pressing against his lips. "Suck." He demanded before taking Ace's head in his mouth, running his tongue down the slit.

Ace gasped, but opened his mouth willingly and sucked his fingers into his mouth with a moan. He didn't much care for preparation, he was more of a meet 'n fuck kinda guy, get right down to the best business. But if Smoker wanted to then that was fine too.

Smoker withdrew his fingers from Ace's mouth and brought them down to Ace's ass, mercilessly penetrating him with them.

Ace groaned, hooking his legs over Smoker's shoulders and arched his back. He wondered if he could talk Smoker into letting him top at some point. One week, right? That was enough time persuade him... Even if he was a backdoor virgin, Ace could work it.

Smoker curled his fingers, raking along the tight wall as he searched for that bundle of nerves. He began to bob his head, taking in more and more of Ace, wanting to swallow up every inch.

"Oh, _fuck!"_ Ace exclaimed in his pleasure, moaning loud. He was probably what someone would call a screamer, in a toned down sort of sense. He rocked down on the fingers inside of him, body begging for more. He didn't care if he was being penetrated right then, he wanted to feel _good._

'_Found it.'_ Smoker hummed, sending shocks of vibrations through the sensitive flesh inside his mouth as he massaged Ace's prostate, fingers thrusting with the jerk of Ace's hips.

Ace was more than happy to thrust back on those fingers, moaning loud and arching his back, twisting every which way. "Fuck, babe... Ahhh, you're gonna kILL ME!" he yelped, gasping and eyes rolling back in his eyes as his cock twitched, leaking, and body shaking with pleasure.

Smoker lapped up the pre, despite the bitter taste. "Go ahead and come, brat." He engulfed the head again and swallowed Ace back up, hollowing his cheeks as he sucked.

Ace took that as an invitation, even rather excited by the name-calling as he came, busting in Smoker's mouth. He went limp with a sigh, flopping as he breathed hard and heavy.

Ace's member was so far back in his throat, Smoker didn't really have any other option than to swallow. He pulled away, removing his fingers and his mouth as soon as he was sure every last drop had been milked out.

Ace sighed and leaned back with a groan, licking his lips and lettings his hands curl slightly in relaxation. "Damn, babe," he murmured, eyes hooded lazily and a soft, idle smile goofing up his face.

Smoker licked his lips as he sat back, using the back of his hand to wipe his chin. "You like that?"

"Oh hell yeah." Ace groaned and sat up, bones feeling like lead, and grabbed Smoker by the shoulders to kiss him, gladly tasting his own juices on Smoker's tongue. "Your turn," he said, sliding down onto his knees.

Smoker flinched a little at the kiss, but his legs opened willingly, making room for Ace to position himself.

Ace settled between Smoker's legs and tugged at his belt until it came free, grinning at the sight. He reached out to grip Smoker's shaft. He leaned in easily and engulfed into his mouth, humming around it as he gripped with both hands.

Ace bobbed his head, one using one hand to pump Smoker's shaft as he sucked sweetly. He used the other hand to press against Smoker's thigh, mostly just to keep the other from bucking and choking him.

Smoker's breathing was starting to pick up as he tried to roll his hips up into Ace's mouth.

The two of them were so enthralled in what they were hearing, they didn't hear the door open.

"Ararara...Aaace, not agaaaain..." Luffy had just walked in, bag slung over his shoulder, home for the first time in days.

Ace nearly choked as his teeth digging in and scraping against the sensitive skin of Smoker's cock and immediately pulled off, head whipping around to look at his brother. "Luffy! What the hell are you doing here? Go back to school, school isn't over yet!"

Smoker brought his knees up to his chest instinctively, muscles going taught as he flopped over in pain.

"Oh, I didn't go. I got hungry and I ran out of money so I came back." He dropped his bag down amongst the clutter and headed for the kitchen, hoping to find something.

"Luffy, go back to school, I'm busy!" Ace shouted, face red with embarrassment. He got up, tripping over his pants and not even bothering to pull them up as he went after his brother. "Why can't you ever leave me alone to suck dick in peace? Do you hate me, or something?"

Luffy pouted, pursing his lips. "But I was gone for over a week..." He had felt that that was plenty of time. Apparently not.

Smoker sat up, wincing a bit as shocks of pain still racked through his groin. "S-So..." his voice was strained as he spoke, "this is your brother..."

"Luffy get out so I don't give him blue balls!" Ace promptly shut Luffy into his room without another comment and went back out to Smoker. "Sorry about that... Yeah, that's Luffy. Want me to get back to it?"

"Guh...no...still hurts." Smoker put himself back in his pants, sitting back on the couch.

"Oi! Ace! Ya bastard, I'm hungry! Oi!"

"Oh, shut up, Luffy, you ruined my date, you can go hungry!" Ace snapped, going into the kitchen and grabbing some leftover pork chops from the night before, tossing it into Luffy's room. "Hey- I'm really sorry about this..." Ace said as he looked to Smoker.

"No, it's okay...I guess I'm just not used to practically having my dick bitten off." He smirked, indicating that he was only joking...mostly.

"No, no, babe, I'm like, _really_ sorry," Ace assured him, a slightly concerned look on his face as he gripped Smoker's shoulders. "Bit dicks aren't good."

"Ace, it's okay. It wasn't on purpose." He stood up, zipping his pants up and readjusting his clothes.

"No, I still feel goddamn bad," Ace groaned, making a face and flopping onto the loveseat. "Really wish Luffy would have stayed in school... Kid's seventeen, he needs it." But they both knew Ace didn't have the heart to force him. He rubbed his eyes and let his head roll back.

"Well then, make it up to me by letting me stay here. My room reservation got voided and I'm not staying with my buddy in a small room that only has one double bed again."

"Done." Ace's grin reappeared and he patted Smoker's shoulder, yawning. He was getting tired again... Hopefully he wouldn't have one of his episodes around Smoker- that was just rude, in his opinion.

Smoker noticed that Ace was kind of starting to fall asleep. "You want me to leave so you can take a nap or something?"

Ace squeezed his eyes tightly closed and opened them again. "Nah... Sorry, I'm just... Well, I have these fits. You get it?" He never liked using the word narcolepsy. Made him feel like he actually had something wrong with him...

Smoker squinted his eyes, not quite sure what Ace meant, but he didn't want to pry. "Alright. I'll be back with my stuff later then."

"Alright." Ace nodded and yawned, already seeming to be nodding off.

"Oi! Ace! Dammit let me out!" Luffy had long since finished off the scraps he'd been thrown, not at all bothered that he'd been fed like some creature, but he didn't appreciate being locked up. Oh well, guess he'd just have to wait.


	2. All of You

**Chapter 2**

Smoker was by far Ace's favorite pet project of the month. After a few drinks they were heading back to the house and Ace had already started out with the making out, moving backwards through the house to try and get to the bedroom.

Smoker was trying not to stumble over the mess. He'd almost fallen several times, but they somehow made it to the bed, Smoker flopping down on his back as Ace climbed over him.

Ace was more than glad to slide on top, wiggling a bit as he straddled the other, working their clothes off and gripping Smoker's cock as he reached for the lube with his other hand. He slicked up Smoker's shaft and finally slid it inside without another seconds notice, moaning and tossing his head back.

Smoker grabbed Ace's hips and thrust into him, watching as Ace bounced with the force of his thrusts. His head rolled back as he panted with the exertion.

Ace's lithe body rolled easily and smoothly with every movement, be it in cooperation or of its own volition he moved a lot more graceful than one would suspect. His muscles rippled beneath his freckled body, legs winding tight around Smoker's waist and rocking down with sexy moans, and gentle gasps every time he lifted off the other's shaft.

Smoker's eyes slowly traveled over Ace's body as it gleaned with sweat. He slowed down, no longer moving like an animal in heat as he slowly rolled into Ace, one of his hands wandering up, fingers running Ace's stomach as he took in the body above him. He was...really kind of beautiful.

Ace's stomach clenched and spasmed slightly under Smoker's soft touch, head tilting back with a hum as Smoker rolled up into him. He moaned and let his eyes slip shut as his chin touched his chest. His own hands slipped down to rest on Smoker's broad chest, using it for leverage to work his hips and clamp down on Smoker's shaft.

Smoker gasped a bit when Ace tightened around him. HIs hand travelled down Smoker's stomach to the member that was practically begging for attention. He wrapped his hand around it and slowly began to pump.

Ace's hips bucked and rolled into the hand on their own, no voluntary movement part of it. Not that any of it was exactly involuntary, either... He huffed and moaned, face red with orgasm approaching. He seemed much different then before, when he could definitely be classified as a screamer.

Smoker looked up into Ace's face. He could feel that something had...transcended. Something was different from the last time, aside from the fact that Ace wasn't crying his voice raw for one.

Ace moaned and tossed his head back, entire muscles going taut and entire body tensing and muscles going through small spasms. He looked like he was having an orgasm, but his cock stayed thick and rosy red.

Smoker rolled them over, laying flush against Ace's body, trapping the sensitive member between their washboard stomachs. He buried his face in Ace's neck as his slow, deliberate thrusts began to hasten.

"Fuck!" Ace gripped Smoker's shoulders, feet flexing and pointing over and over, toes curling and uncurling with every thrust as Smoker fucked him, his movements too slow for the freckled man's liking. His entire body tingled, blunt nails digging into Smoker's shoulders.

Smoker's grip tightened as he thrusts became quick and somewhat erratic as he grew closer towards his climax. "Can I...inside...or out?" He grunted, not having enough breath to say more than that.

"Either—_fuck!" _Ace reached down and stroked himself to climax, back arching and hips twitching as he came. His mouth fell open and his brow furrowed as he moaned in pleasure, continuing to ride Smoker's cock until he felt the man come inside.

Smoker frowned. He had wanted to be the one to make Ace come. Oh well, there would be other opportunities, he was sure. He flopped back down next to Ace, watching him through half-lidded eyes.

Ace slowly recovered and sighed, stretching his entire body and wiping his chest with one hand, then wiping that off on his sheets. He looked over to Smoker with hooded eyes and a lazy smile, somewhere between coy and sleepy. "Damn good, babe..."

Smoker felt his mouth twitch up into a half smile. "Yeah, it was really...nice..." He brought a hand up to Ace's hair and gently tugged at a lock of Ace's ebony strands. "I don't know what to make of you."

"You wanna make something of me? That's new," Ace laughed softly, smiling wide. He sighed and turned onto his side, facing the other. "What exactly is mister sexy sailor going to make up little delinquent me?"

"I didn't mean it like that." He rolled over onto his back. "It's just that it's like you're 3 completely different people. It's tough to get a read on you when I don't know who the real you is."

Ace shrugged and rolled over, snuggling under Smoker's arm. "Make what you want out of the me you like most."

"I don't want to pick the personality that's most convenient for me. I want to like you as a whole."

"Then like me as a whole." Ace kissed Smoker's shoulder and up his neck, rubbing against him and making it quite clear how interested in a second round he was, hand sliding over Smoker's neck and groin rubbing over his hip. His fingertips traced the contours of Smoker's chest, wordlessly asking for more.

"Mmm...that sort of thing takes time..." Smoker tilted his head, allowing Ace to explore the expanse of his pale skin. He brought a hand up and ran it down Ace's back, other hand going to stroke his chest.

"Well, you just do what you want, babe," Ace murmured, nipping at Smoker's jaw and kissing whatever he could, slowly sliding on top of him and grasping as his soft cock. He rubbed it between his ass cheeks, still leaking cum. He could care less, he liked it messy, things like that never fazed him anymore.

Smoker was still incredibly sensitive, and he winced when Ace touched his cock. He gripped at the sheets a bit as he waited for the discomfort of the hypersensitivity to wear away.

Ace was gentle as he slid back down over Smoker's shaft with a sigh, body shuddering with the feeling of being full. His head rolled back as he let out another long sigh of comfortable pleasure. It just felt good.

"Nnn...Ace, I'm still really sensitive..." It was probably one of the only downsides of having an uncut cock.

"I know... Ahh, just give me a sec," Ace murmured, looking down at Smoker once more, not bothering to move. He didn't want any friction, he just wanted to be able to feel Smoker inside him.

Smoker was a little confused when Ace didn't move, but he was silently appreciative. He reached forward and wrapped a hand around Ace's cock, slowly stroking from base to tip.

Ace moaned, shuddering as he was touched, lips forming an 'o' shape and spine tingling. "Fuck, babe..."

Smoker ran his thumb down the slit, pressing against the hole a bit before bringing his hand back down Ace's shaft. He was staring at Ace's face the entire time he worked his cock.

Ace moaned, forming several words with his lips but no noise coming out as he bucked into the hand on his shaft, simultaneously fucking himself on Smoker's cock.

Smoker let out a hum of contentment. He could feel his own cum coat his dick as Ace fucked himself on his member. He brought a hand up to Ace's shoulder, tugging at it a bit, wanting to bring Ace down into a kiss.

Ace was more than happy to kiss Smoker, tongue plunging into his mouth as he rocked over him with a moan, entire body shaking slightly. "Mmm, feels so fucking good to have you inside, babe," he murmured, smiling hazily.

Smoker thought about that for a moment. "What's it feel like?" He asked as he temporarily broke away from the kiss.

"Full." Ace paused to kiss Smoker briefly, kissing him repeatedly in small pecks over his lips and his nose and cheeks, "wet..." kiss, "good."

"Hmm..." Smoker wondered for a moment what it would feel like to have Ace inside of him. He was certainly big enough, maybe only a little smaller than Smoker, but as soon as the thought entered his mind, the pleasure Ace was giving him washed the thought clear out.

Ace rolled his hip, trying to buck up into Smoker's hand, rocking into Smoker's lap and over his cock, sliding in and out of his ass. "Ahh, fuck..."

Smoker slowed his hand down a bit. "Want me to suck you?" If Ace still wanted his ass filled, Smoker didn't see the problem in supplying a few fingers if asked.

"Mmm... Would you?" Ace asked, eyebrows raising slightly and leaning back on his hands. He slowly slipped Smoker out of him and rolled over. "I'm all game."

"I have before." Smoker sat up and readjusted himself between Ace's legs, bringing his mouth down to teasingly lick and suck at Ace's soft head.

"Mmmm, damn that's good," Ace moaned, toes curling and one hand sliding into Smoker's hair. "Feels like fucking magic." He hitched his legs over Smoker's shoulders and ankles crossing over his neck with a purr.

Smoker ran his tongue down the ridge on the underside of Ace's member, down to the base and back up to the head, hollowing his cheeks as he sucked. He pulled away as his hand pumped Ace's member, mouth going down to gently suck at the sensitive sac, taking it all into his mouth, tongue rolling over it.

Ace's back arched up and he moaned, toes uncurling and stretching out as he clutched the sheets beneath him. He didn't care how loud he was, he just wanted it to be known that he was feeling fucking fantastic.

Smoker waggled his hips a little bit, looking for anything to rub his needy member against. He caved, and brought a hand away from Ace's hip and brought it to his leaking tip, stroking himself as he brought his mouth back up to clean away Ace's precum.

Ace licked his lips, smiling at the fact that Smoker was touching himself. "Hey, babe... Roll over, I got an idea," he murmured, pushing Smoker's mouths off.

Smoker pulled away and flopped onto his back, an idea of what was going to happen already forming in his mind as he waited for Ace.

Ace slid over Smoker's lap and turned around, sliding over his body until Smoker's shaft was in his face and his cock was over the other's face. "This look good?"

"Nnn...yeah..." Smoker placed his hands on Ace's hips as he swallowed up Ace's hot prick, head bobbing as he tried to take in more and more of Ace.

Ace gasped as his shaft was engulfed. He in turn swallowed Smoker's cock, bobbing his head and rolling his hips down, but not so much that he choked the other. "Fuck, I just feel so damn good," he breathed against Smoker's shaft. He trailed his tongue along the vein, needing to voice his pleasure.

Smoker wasn't nearly as vocal as Ace was, but he did moan as Ace sucked him. His body involuntarily remembered the incident where Ace had bitten into his sensitive flesh, and his muscles tensed a bit out of reflex.

Ace was making sure to be nothing but careful as he slurped at Smoker's sensitive cock, bobbing his head and sucking sweetly. He couldn't help but moan and whine in pleasure.

After a moment, Smoker was finally able to relax, and he gently rolled his hips up into Ace's mouth. As his tongue ran over the base of Ace's member, he was starting to taste some of his own cum as what was left slowly dribbled down from Ace's ass.

Ace bobbed his head faster, moaning loud around Smoker's shaft. He shuddered and came in Smoker's mouth with a groan.

Smoker didn't hesitate to swallow, despite how bitter the taste was. He felt his back arch and his thighs clamp against Ace's head as he came to a shuddering orgasm.

Ace gladly swallowed it all down and promptly rolled over, sighing softly and relaxing. "Damn," he murmured, going lax on the mattress. "That was damn good."

"Hmm..." Smoker agreed. "But now I'm damn tired." He slipped his eyes closed as felt sleep tugging at his lids.

"Mhm... Ace crawled up and flopped beside Smoker with a yawn. "Let's catch some sleep, babe." He closed his eyes and fell asleep nearly instantly.

"...Yeah.." Smoker tilted his head against Ace's and fell asleep, their snores mixing together in the dark of the room.


End file.
